User talk:Chihuahuaboy
Hello welcome to the talk page please no: *Intimidation *Bullying *Extremely Bad Messages *Fighting If any of these rules are broken you will be reported immediately. (Leave purpose of arguing below for full story and not direct blame) Idea for toy story 4 Woody,Buzz,Jessie and Bullseye go on an adventure to find characters like Bo Peep,etch,wheezy,Lenny,Rocky and all of Andy's old toys. Oh and snake and Robot from kh2cool Ps.Is this a fannon wiki or a normal wiki because look at this. http://pixar.wikia.com/Pixar_Wiki No, this is for people who want Toy Story info, just Toy Story, the whole 9 yards. Do you? You seem like a toy story fan so do you have the movies and the toys i have all the collection toys kh2cool k.i.t Sorry hi i'm sorry about the buzz lightyear page i will fix it asap. Thanks for the tip thanks for the tip i will start doing than have a great summer or great day kh2cool 8:08 PM June 10 2011 ps:are you going to see cars 2 because i am and i am super excited about the toy story short and also do you have any toy story toys because i do'' Here i will show you my toys Dear Hello its me kh2cool as a heads up i edited you got a friend in me and forgot to log in Kh2cool 13:39, June 12, 2011 (UTC)For infinity and beyond Sorry sorry Chihuahuaboy i wanted to do some major editing on Jessie,Woody and Buzz's page so i changed their image from toy story 2 to toy story 3 although i know Jessie's image was toy story 3 i will add a gallery. Chihuahuaboy Are you coming back i mean you should be doing your part in this wiki as the creator Kh2cool 15:28, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok Ok i am going to start making the list's. Are you Are you coming back or what i'm only one kid who has his hands tied here. Kh2cool 01:59, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Come back Are you coming back and also umm i'm going to have to change Woody and Buzz's pages there's to much spam on them. Kh2cool 15:39, June 22, 2011 (UTC) Hello, I'm new here and was asking if you would return. It would seem that you and Kh2cool run this place and I can help. I'm putting this message, saying that I wish to help out. I will be editing here from time to time, so hello. I was also told that you were a little inactive. Kh2cool, in my opinion, deserves some admin rights and giving it to him can help so we have one active admin who's here. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|''The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|''Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 19:33, July 4, 2011 (UTC) New friend aboard the TSFW Hi I don't think i'll be alone anymore I found someone really good and really cool that will be able to help us every once in a while I promise you I will try and get as much as people as a can on this wiki.Like you messaged me Pixar wiki is ok but this is the hole nine yards.I really want you to meet him and all and by. Kh2cool 21:59, July 4, 2011 (UTC) Clean up Toy Story and Beyond Buzz Lightyear clean up because my computer is kinda slowing down. Here Kh2cool 15:36, July 26, 2011 (UTC) I mean I mean can you fix up the page my computer is a little slow this morning.I need it back to normal and PS I won't be here on saturday. Kh2cool 16:00, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Admin rights please? I was just wondering since I'm doing a good job on this wiki do you think you can make me an admin please? I have not gotten to be an admin on any wiki but I want to make a difference.Please? Kh2cool 16:09, July 28, 2011 (UTC) :Just to state, I support his move for a second admin. --[[w:c:layton:User:Wattz2000|The]] [[User talk:Wattz2000|Puzzle]] [[w:c:mario:User:Wattz2000|Master]] 03:36, July 29, 2011 (UTC) hi hey Image slider Can you add a image slider on the main page.Oh and I've also contacted a person from youtube to join us on this wiki.I have no idea if he'll return but that's that.And anyway do you think Wattz2000 can be an admin.And also I don't know how but do you think you can Redirect Buzz Lightyear and Empure Zurg's page to Buzz and Zurg. Kh2cool 21:35, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Oops Sorry about the toy story 1995 i'll have it fix as fast as i can. Kh2cool 15:28, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Sorry Sorry someone might have been on here because i don't know what your talking about? Kh2cool 02:04, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Cool Can you make a website for it also on here. http://www.weebly.com/ I would like to do it myself but it never works when I use it on my computer. Kh2cool 20:34, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Just as a heads up I created a new wiki for us. http://toystoryanswers.answers.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Kh2cool 20:48, September 19, 2011 (UTC) Coming back? Are you gonna come back soon? Kh2cool 18:46, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Coming back? When are you coming back I finally know how to get this wiki to be popular. Kh2cool 17:43, November 15, 2011 (UTC) I edited a little bit but when nobody visited the wiki anymore I gave up and took a break until you came back. Kh2cool 02:42, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Well your facebook idea was great,and I see we had a user editing a few months back which is a good thing,I'll try and think of something but I have to get offline right now. Kh2cool 03:06, January 30, 2012 (UTC) Admin Can I be an admin? So I guess you don't come here anymore. 'Only user' '''It looks like I'm the only user who edits this wiki now.'